


Professor's First Skating Lesson

by unfoldingbliss



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfoldingbliss/pseuds/unfoldingbliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sycamore wants to try something new, and Tierno is just the man to teach him! [Inspired by Tierno and Sycamore's official concept art]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professor's First Skating Lesson

This is a silly fic that probably no one will read, but whatever, I wanted to give Tierno a little love! And hardly anyone writes Sycamore interacting with his other students, so yeah. Here’s this.

Enjoy!

————

"Weren’t skates invented like thirty years ago, professor?" Tierno asked Sycamore as they walked down a little alleyway and towards a vacant parking lot, "And you’re in your thirties, right? Why didn’t you ever learn?"

"Good to know my age is starting to show," Sycamore scratched at the back of his head and chuckled. A pair of blue skates were roped around his shoulders, bumping against his chest with every step, "I don’t know why, to be honest. I guess I preferred bikes? And as I got older, I could drive a car or use a pokemon to fly me anywhere I want. Skates just kind of seemed obsolete at that point."

"Then why do you want to learn now?" Tierno countered, "I mean, no offense, but I don’t really see anyone in your age going down the streets in these."

He gestured to the sleek yellow skates clutched in his hand, the plastic surface glaring off the mid-afternoon sun. They were a little worn out from use, the wheels scratched up from countless runs against gravel, but Tierno didn’t have the heart to buy a new pair just yet. Besides, these were the pair that beat both Calem _and_ Serena in a race. That definitely counted for something.

"I think of it as a new experience!" Sycamore shot one finger into the air, his voice jovial and light, "And when I saw you zoom down Autumnal Avenue this morning, I just knew I wanted you as my teacher."

He’s known so strongly in fact, he had chased Tierno down and requested he teach him that very afternoon. It changed Tierno’s plans around of course (he had to call back that really cute punk girl and ask if she wanted a dinner date instead - good thing she considered herself the sweet one in her gang), but he was happy that the professor chose him over his other students. It _was_ kind of a right place, right time scenario…still, he was more than willing to teach his mentor some new moves.

"Okay, professor. I got you," Tierno nodded and smiled, turning his attention back to the vacant parking lot, "Anyway, we’re here. I think this is a good place to put our skates on."

"Wonderful!" Sycamore exclaimed as plopped himself onto the concrete and threw his skates and satchel off his shoulder. He rummaged through his bag and took out all the new safety gear he bought, including a shiny blue helmet with a squirtle traced into its side. Tierno neglected to mention that that particular helmet was designed for someone twenty years his junior, but his face had practically caught fire when he noticed it in the store, and it ended up fitting him anyway, so…

"Alright, all done," Sycamore pumped one fist close to his chest after he finished strapping on his helmet, and kicked his skates exuberantly against the concrete, "Care to help your professor up, Tierno?"

"Sure thing," Tierno replied, extending his hand towards Sycamore, "Just try to keep your balance. The first time you stand up can feel sort of wonky."

"Of course," the professor clasped onto Tierno’s hand and the younger man pulled him up with little difficulty. He didn’t seem to weigh much more than Calem, and the professor was a good three inches taller than his proactive protege.

 _He really needs to start eating more than sandwiches_ , Tierno thought as he guided Sycamore onto his feet. The older man wobbled, the wheels of his skates skidding against the concrete. He pressed thin fingers into Tierno’s shoulders, a nervous flicker darting across his eyes.

"Huh, a little harder than I thought," Sycamore mused out loud, pushing away from Tierno until only his hand was latched onto the teenager’s forearm, "I suppose you were right, Tierno."

"Yep," Tierno nodded, making sure the professor was relatively steady before instructing him further, "Okay, professor, you’re gonna want to spread out your legs a little more than that - and make your back just a little straighter. If you’re too slouched over, you’re gonna fall within the first steps."

"Sure thing!" Sycamore tried to smile, but stopped to bite at the inside of his lip, the whole of his concentration on the position of his legs, "Just…trying to get the feel of these."

When he was positioned correctly, Tierno guided Sycamore over to the nearest lamppost, suppressing a wry grin. The professor’s focus was completely caught by the sight and sound of his skates rolling beneath him, his grip on Tierno’s forearm a bit tighter than before, “Okay, professor - when we get to the lamppost, I’m gonna let go. We’ll go from there.”

Sycamore nodded and smiled at his student as he let go, wrapping one lithe hand onto the lamppost, “Hmmm - not so bad at all! I think I’m getting the hang of it. What’s next?”

“Well, now you have to try skating on your own,” Tierno replied, biting back the _‘obviously’_ already laced in his tone. He didn’t want to sound too much like Calem or Serena. Which, when he thought about it, may have been another reason the professor asked him over his other students, “Just position your feet the same way you did as before and push off from the lamppost when you’re ready. Just don’t go –”

"Hey, Tierno! Watch this!” Sycamore interrupted, his brows arching in determination as he practically catapulted himself off the lamppost. Tierno’s eyes widened when Sycamore zipped past him, laughing like an excitable toddler. He had yet to take a step with the skates, however, relying on his initial speed to continue onward. In fact –

His heart jumped, and Tierno yelled out, “Professor, you need to turn or you’re gonna –”

“ _Ow_!”

Tierno winced and watched as the professor tripped and fell into a pile of trash bags and cans, his helmet slipping off his head and clunking against the concrete. His back hit an overstuffed bag and cushioned his fall, but his neck collided with the concrete beneath him. The professor yelped, legs stiff in the air and teeth bare.

“Hold on, professor!” Tierno rushed to his aid, falling to his knees and hands hovering over Sycamore’s body, “Are you okay? Does anything hurt?”

“Just my pride,” Sycamore cringed as he slowly propped himself up with his elbows and leaned his legs onto the scattered trash cans, “And maybe my neck – just a little.”

“We should get you back to the lab,” Tierno advised, gingerly pulling himself and the professor back up onto their feet, “Just lean on me and the skates shouldn’t be a problem.”

“Sure,” Sycamore replied, wrapping one arm around Tierno’s shoulders while he secured him by the waist, “And I’m sorry – I got a little ahead of myself there! Just like me, really. Always thinking the best is going to happen…”

Tierno blinked, startled by the sudden melancholic sheen glossing over his eyes. He hadn’t seen the professor like this in a while. Not since….

 _He’s my friend, you see_ , Sycamore had said as he closed the hospital door, _I never thought…never realized he was capable of such things_.

Tierno decided then (and he was sure of it now); he didn’t like that look on his professor.

“At least you’re enthusiastic,” Tierno shrugged and forced himself to smile while they trudged out of the parking lot. Thankfully, the lab was only a mile or so away, complete with basic first-aid. A few scratches here and there, a thin trail of blood at the back of his neck…he’d survive, “That’s what you gotta look for in a student, right? Someone who’s enthusiastic – willing to learn? We can always try again tomorrow, or this weekend if you’re up for it.”

Sycamore sighed, but smiled soon after, his gray eyes back to their typical joviality, “A good student, huh? I could definitely say the same thing about you.”

“You think so?” Tierno replied, grinning back, “Or I hope you think that – I mean, if I want to have the best pokemon dance team in all of Kalos, I better be able to learn.”

The professor chuckled, and patted his student on the shoulder, his skated steps a little lighter, “You’ll be great, Tierno. I know it.”

“Thanks, professor. That means a lot.”

A few minutes passed before Sycamore spoke again, clearing out his throat, “Oh, and if anyone else asks about this –”

“A pretty lady walked by,” Tierno interrupted, nodding his head in affirmation, “Got it.”

Sycamore’s eyes brightened, “You really are a fantastic student!”

“Well…” Tierno trailed, his blood warming at the compliment, “I learned from the best.”

———

Like I said, silly but with a touch of angst and a lot of friendship! I hope you guys liked it (if anyone did read it, that is XD).


End file.
